Miho, Yukari, Tanks and Russians
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: 'I can't believe I got that letter' She almost screamed in her head, narrowly avoiding a lamp-post as she did so.' - If only it had been as good a day for her as she had been hoping...Poor Miho...
1. The Takeover

Miho half skipped, half ran towards her tankery class.

It has been almost a year since her academy won the national championships.

'I can't believe I got that letter!' She almost screamed in her head, narrowly avoiding a lamp-post as she did so.

"I've got to tell everyone! YAY!" She actually screamed as she raced into the academy for her next year...With a lot more tankey she hoped...and a lot more FUN!

She bottled herself into some kind of containment during class but everyone could tell...Even Yukari could tell - As she kept poking her. The pair were eventually walking towards the hangers together...Yukari was STILL poking Miho. After awhile Miho stopped, causing Yukari to stop the poking.

"Are you okay Miho?"

Miho looked at Yukari. A hacked off expression all over her face, the kind you'd give a child as if to say, 'Nah, I like being poked, can you do it again?' But with a slight edge to her tone, "Yeah, now that you've stopped poking me" She smiled sarcastically but then recoiled when Yukari looked dispondent and hurt by this. "I'm sorry...I've been worried about you today..." Miho was curious by Yukari's whisper. "Huh? What are you-"

"GET DOWN!" A huge loudspeaker bellowed down to the two, Miho (near enough) jumped out off her skin as she ducked, Yukari dropped to the floor without any cause for concern about herself, landing on Miho earning a grunt from Miho.

Four fighter planes, all going at (one could call stupid speeds) flew around the aircraft carrier as it slowed to a halt. Two making passes around in a clock-wise formation and the other two anti-clockwise.

Miho rose her head although it was a little difficult because Yukari was clinging to her, terrified like a small cat.

"What in the world!?" Miho shouted as Saori raced over to them. "GET UP YOU TWO! Hurry! This way!" Saori and Hana (A/N: I think that's her name) forcefully picked up both Miho and Yukari, racing into the control tower with them.

Yukari was almost as white as a sheet while Miho was (pretty much) demanding answers. "What the hell is going on here!? Who are they?!"

"WE'VE GOT FOUR MORE PLANES COMING THIS WAY! ALL HANDS MAN THE TURRETS! I SAY AGAIN, ALL HANDS-" The loudspeaker was cut short as an explosion noise mixed with the sound of liquid splatter could be heard. Cutting the loudspeaker (and the person behind it) off in seconds.

Yukari looked to Miho who was getting rather annoyed, then to the deck where there was 2 undamaged tanks. One, their famous Panzer Vor. The second? A challenger, sent over from England for winning the championship. Mark 1...But maybe...Just maybe...

Yukari gulped as she bottled her fear into her, "Fuck this...Sink or swim...Now or never..." She whispered, balling her hands into fists, releasing them then letting them go again.

Yukari raced out off the tower towards the Panzer IV tank they had won the national championships with, even if the skies were filling up with fire and lightning.

"YUKARIN! GET BACK IN HERE!" Saori shouted but stopped when Miho spun around and raced after her. She looked to Hana, who nodded at her. "Fuck this, if we're gonna die..." The other two raced forwards out of the tower, even as the gun batteries were firing at the planes above them.

Yukari shook her head, hearing the fighter plane behind her go into a dive...It was going to try to kill her before she could get to the tank!

'Good fucking luck asshole...' She thought bitterly, stopping just as she heard the machine gun fire at her. The fighter plane had no choice but to fly into the skies above the carrier again - Which had started moving - Thank fuck according to Yukari.

As the plane flew up, she raced forwards and dove underneath the tank. Before she could get anywhere close to the tanks hatch though, she felt someone pulling on her skirt. She froze, she had NO idea who it was, but whoever it was had a nice...Soothing touch to their hands...And whoever it was, was starting to lay against her...Using her as a shield almost. "Don't move" She heard Miho's voice and her voice halted. She was laying underneath a tank with Miho ON TOP OFF HER.

"If there wasn't anyone trying to kill us, I'd have kissed you by now" Yukari heard a gasp and clamped her mouth shut. 'Now I've done it...'

Miho leaned towards Yukari's left ear. "We can save all that kind of stuff for after this. Right now, I'd prefer to get moving. Wouldn't you!?"

Yukari nodded and the pair peeked out from underneath the tank, trying to get a good judgement as to when to get into the tank itself.

[MEANWHILE - CONTROL ROOM OF THEIR HOME (Carrier-Wise)]

"What did you say!?"

"Those aircraft are rouge's. We've been trying to figure out for ourselves where the hell they've come from!"

The commander of the carrier looked to the American General he had on his screen. "Right now, General, I have personal all over the ship trying to fight them off! I EVEN HAVE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS WHO PRACTICE TANKERY OVER HERE!"

"I understand. I'll do what I can to get some help to you. Just hang on!"

The commander nodded. "I don't know how long I can, hang on, for General..."

"Ma'am! Four high school girls are underneath one of the tanks! Four more under the other one!"

"FUCK! Get-"

[Back on the ground]

The carrier began to whir up its air raid siren (encouraging anyone who was fighting fit to fight, the rest to get into the ship).

Miho opened the hatch, then almost immediately ducked and shut it. Before her friends could ask what was the matter - Several pieces of metal hit the hatch...and they sounded EXTREMELY HEAVY.

Mako - Who had decided to sleep IN the tank rather then miss the practice with her friends instantly woke up and drove the tank very quickly as per what Miho had told her. After all, a quick, "GET US THE FUCK OUT OFF HERE!" was not really needing more expression was it?

Yukari looked around as the tank drove over pieces of metal. "Miho...Don't tell me..."

"Yeah...They got the tower"

Saori, Hana, Yukari and a stunned Mako blinked and were shocked to the core. "WHAT!?" They all shouted as Miho nodded, she was crying but she had no choice but to try to organise what little defense they had. "The towe...The tower...Its...Its gone..." She whispered.

An armor piercing missile struck their tank near enough off to the right of the center top, blasting the hatch open and causing Miho to become exposed to whatever fire the enemy wanted.

"STOP YOUR TANK, OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Mako stopped the tank in moments and several armoured cars surrounded them.

"W-wh-what are we g-a-going to-o do?" Mako whispered as she turned her attention to Miho, the others looking at Miho with her also.

Miho opened her mouth to talk, but found that a rough hand had wrapped around her mouth, dragged her out of the tank (Forcefully) and thrown her onto the ground before she could talk.

Yukari growled. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She shouted as she punched him, only to recieve a bullet to her fist in return. Yukari looked down at her blooded fist as the hatch to her right was forced open.

"Get out." The order caused a now shivering Yukari to get out of the tank, albiet injured and shaking with fear in her eyes.

When the girls had gotten out of the tank, they saw Miho growling with her arms tied behind her back. Spitting into the enemy leader's face. "Now, now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He smirked as he put a knife against her arm lightly, dragging it then stopping when he heard a whimper. He looked to the girls and smirked. "Bring that one to me." He pointed to Yukari who shook her head, "Or would you rather your friend die?" He put the knife underneath Miho's throat, pushing it slightly making blood seep from it, Yukari's eyes began to water, betraying her.

The man smirked. "Ah, hurt your girlfriend did I?"

Yukari walked over to him slowly, even though she was being watch by (almost) 12 armed guards with the aircraft circling their carrier and more reinforcements on the way most like.

"You won't get...Away with this...Our...Coun-"

"You mean her?" He pointed to a girl who was unrecognisable...Except for the small statre...Red twin tails...But that was it...Her body...Well let's just say it was ripped to shreads. (A/N: I can't go into TOO much detail...Even with this story being rated M) "Screamed for ages that girl...Stupid fuck".

Yukari was now next to Miho, she had wrapped her arms around her, the pair were looking at the leader of this enemy with a look of horror and disguist. "What's your name then? Huh?"

"Rastalav...Minkovlova. If you must know I'm from Russia. Not apart of their stupid peace union either, Putin? Obama? Fucking jokes if you ask me. I'll deal with you...Take your carrier, do it up...Then my army can start taking the world...Over. I suppose they should have installed security procedures for you girls...Fucking useless."

Miho started to think on her feet...If they were to survive...Maybe they could turn on the Russian's if they worked with them?

Minkovlova turned around as his guards aimed at her and Yukari, Miho coughed. "Minkovlova! How about we work with you!?" She coughed again, Yukari holding her up, she had a vague idea of what Miho was doing...WHY she was doing so...She had NO idea!

"Now...Why would I want to work..." Minkovlova turned back around. "With a load of high schoolers?"

"Because we know this ship better then you...We know...Ugh...Our language better...We know Japan...We can make it seem like an excercise gone wrong." Miho half smirked, she told a white lie with the last part - She hoped it would work. She let her half smirk go slowly, wanting him to think on it.

"Mmmm..." He rubbed his chin. "Suppose it could...What's your name kid?"

"Miho...Urgh...Miho Nishizumi". She could feel her conciousness failing her, but she wanted to make this work...For her friends sake much less her own!

Minkovlova turned to his second lieuteant who was looking at him with the same sharp eyes. "I think I've heard the name Nishizumi before...Famous if I remember...Famous for tanks correct?"

"That's right" He nodded, Minkovlova turning back around.

"Alright then. You have a deal, you can call me Minkov. That's Slavara. My second in charge. What's your girlfriend's name?"

Miho was about to answer but fell unconcious so Yukari answered for her. "My name is Yukari Akiyama, Sir."

Minkov smirked. "Get you and your friends cleaned up. There's a lot of work to be done...Especially that fucking tower. Slavara? Tell Jeana that if he blows up another FUCKING tower..." He crushed a cup under his leather glove. "I'll fucking kill him personally."

Slavara nodded. "Will do."

[And so chapter 2 will be made when I have free time and time to think on it! =D See you soon...]


	2. Arguments, Ranks and the Offer

[I'll try adding in a famous group later on...A famous "duo". I'll let you read and find out ;) If I can't...I'll turn the story in a different direction...Let me know what you think! =D]

 **American Fighter Squadron - On Route To The Carrier**

"Alright guys, what's the position of their aircraft carrier?" Came the words from an American fighter pilot who was in formation with at least 3 others.

"150 miles due West of where you are currently. Turn West and engage the enemy Russian planes."

"Sir?"

"I don't give a shit about protocol! They won't respond, they've sunk 2 battleships we sent before you AND THERE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN ON THAT CARRIER! Now move!"

"Yes, SIR!"

 **[Meanwhile on the Carrier]**

Out of the corner of her eye, Yukari saw someone who she had rather she hadn't, as she was moving Miho to one of the armored cars (with the others). "Ka...Ka...KATYUSHA!?"

Almost spitting on Nonna, Katyusha went stiff. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Yukari shouted, passing Miho to Erwin and walking very slowly towards her. "I knew it! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Just as Katyusha was put onto her feet, Yukari almost had the girl up in the air again. I guess that's the price for being small.

"You had a hand in this! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! WHY?" She spat in Katyusha's face, to which Katyusha recoiled slightly. "Fuck you." The smaller girl whispered to Yukari, punching her in the gut, forcing her to let go off Katyusha.

When she was on the floor, Katyusha growled as she turned to Nonna. "Get me, my saftey weapon." Nonna nodded and walked to a random truck that was still parked around one of the nearest houses.

Both Minkov and Slavara looked to each other as they climbed onto an armored car. "Don't drive off yet. I want to see how this goes..." Mikov ordered to which the driver nodded without saying anything. He turned his gaze back while Slavara giggled slightly. "Permission to speak sir?" Minkov nodded so she carried on, "I say we put Yukari underneath Katyusha's team. Miho wherever you want but, I suggest she goes with her."

Minkov put his hand to his chin again. "Hmmm...What makes you say that?"

"Easy." She began as Katyusha dived on Yukari, the pair punching and in general? Tearing each other apart. "They say that rivalry is good, including when going up the ladder of power." She smirked at him but her smirk disappeared when he glared at her. "Watch yourself Slavara. I'll think about putting her there. If you make one more remark like that...You know what I can do." She winced at the painful memory. "Yes sir..." She whispered.

Nonna walked back with Katyusha's modified GOLD plated AK-47. Because Katyusha was so small, Minkov had a smaller one made for her, when her and her team came to him.

Yukari slowly stood up with a bloody nose, most likely 3 broken ribs and a serverly injured back. Katyusha, on the other hand, barely got to her feet. She needed Nonna to help her to her feet. Nonna handed Katyusha the gun, "Here." She stated in a monotonous voice.

The moment Yukari caught sight of the gun she froze. "Fucking cheater!" She shouted as Katyusha pointed the gun at her. Yukari's arms didn't go up however. "Defiant are we?" She fired the gun at Yukari's right shin, causing the taller of the two to fall onto the ground, she screamed when she fell.

Katyusha locked on the saftey and handed it to Nonna, who walked it back to the vehicle it came from, while Katyusha walked over to Yukari. Towering over her. "If you ever-" She spat at Yukari, which ended up in the girl's eyes. "Do that again. I'll make sure-" She put her right boot on Yukari's left shoulder, pressing hard, earning groans of pain from her. "You are not alive again. You don't want to be leaving Miho on her own do you?" Yukari's eyes widened. "No..." She whispered as Katyusha smirked. "I thought not. Just remember-" She kicked her, more groans of pain and some blood came out of her mouth.

"In this force, Miho is your superior, Nonna is her's, I am Nonna's, Slavara's is mine and Minkov is Slavara's. Do you understand?"

Yukari took a few moments to register, then she nodded. "Under...Under...Understood."

Katyusha smiled. "See? Was that so hard?" She turned and nodded to Nonna, the pair going to the truck, while one of Minkov's soldiers came out and picked up Yukari (very roughly). Throwing her into the truck where Miho was unconcious/sleeping.

 **[Next Day - Random Bedroom - Random House on the Carrier]**

Yukari twitched as she heard Miho's voice echoing in her ears.

"Are you fucking mad Katyusha!? I told you! Stay away from me!"

Yukari opened her eyes as fast as she could, she rose up but was almost pushed back down again by Miho. "M-Miho? Wha-"

"Nishizumi too you. Now stay there."

Yukari blinked as her eyes widened. "Miho? What the hell!?"

Miho turned her head to the left, then back to Yukari. "Don't come near me!" She shouted as she walked backwards.

Yukari, almost sensing what was going on, got out of bed. "Miho...Calm down...You're having a relapse!" Yukari's hands flew up to either side of her head as she saw something she had never thought she would - Miho was pointing a gun at her...A GUN.

Miho shook violently. "Shut up!" She shouted. "I can't fail this...I can't fail this...I can't stop..."

Yukari glanced to the right where there was a bottle of pills on the side cabinet - They were all over the place. "Miho..." She gulped. "You realise you could-"

"SHUT IT!" Miho shouted again, firing a shot to the floor in front of Yukari, but Yukari being Yukari (in other words stubborn) wouldn't listen.

"YOU COULD KILL ME WITH THAT THING! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? SERIOUSLY?"

Miho began to shake even more. The poor girl had tried to hold herself together but was finding it harder and harder to hold it together.

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING HERE!? NO! I'M ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW, DROP THE FUCKING GUN!"

Miho began to stumble backwards, dropping the gun in moments as Yukari lunged towards her. Jumping almost the entire length of the 5 and a quater foot room they were in. She landed on her, and instantly locked Miho's hands and arms to the floor, refusing to move even though Miho was trying her best to move.

"Let me go...Please let me go...I can't stay here...Let me go!"

Yukari took in a deep breath. "Miho. You miss your parents."

Miho froze in place.

"Don't you?"

Miho looked straight up into Yukari's eyes, trying to find some reason to argue, but could find none as Yukari was not going to argue with her anymore...Yukari loved her...The glint in her eye...The pure smile on Yukari Akiyama's face...It was the look that one would give:

Of unconditional love.

"Miho. Do your mother and older sister love you?"

Miho nodded. "Y...Yes."

"Can you feel their love for you...Even when they are glaring at you?"

Miho nodded again. "I...I do."

"Good. Because I have something to tell you. Stay as still as you can."

Miho nodded. "Its kinda hard when you have someone lying on top of you."

Yukari giggled and Miho shuddered because she felt the other one's giggle through her system. It was weird...But the vibrations of the other's giggle was like...Being stood in front of her CD player when it played very bass like music through her headphones.

Yukari slowly got closer to Miho's face with her own, the girl under her...She was beautiful...Her lips trembled. It was rather awkward to kiss Miho because she kept trembling. Eventually Yukari put her head to Miho's left ear. "I thought I said for you to stay still..." She whispered, Miho shivered, Yukari giggled again.

Miho suddenly remembered something: Where was Katyusha?

Hidden (now not hidden) was Katyusha who was now standing in the same room. They both heard Katyusha sigh. "Will you kiss her already!? This is BORING!"

Yukari cast Katyusha a glance that had two meanings: Give us some room and I'll make you a drink if you wait.

Katyusha growled but nodded. "Fine." She left the room.

Miho's eyes were in the direction of where Katyusha went but then stopped when Yukari grabbed her face with her right hand, and forcefully kissed her.

When they broke apart they stood up slowly.

"Now, that you don't want to kill me, we might be able to get on with the day."

Katyusha sighed from her position in the other room. "I HAVE SOME INFORMATION FOR YOU TWO. GET IN HERE!"

"What about your drink?" Yukari asked.

"FUCK THAT. GET IN HERE!"

Both of them looked at each other. Miho smashing her lips against Yukari. "I'll get you later..." Miho whispered and Yukari smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

The pair of them walked into the other room where Katyusha was sitting. "Well? What are you waiting for!? SIT DOWN!"

The pair sat down across from her, watching at Katyusha pulled out two files. "I've got jobs for you two. I'm not high enough in the organisation to put you both together...But I can do this, I can make sure you two will live together. How about it?"

Yukari nodded. "So what's the jobs?"

Katyusha looked to her. "You're going to be a sniper. Miho on the other hand will command a platoon of 15 tanks when we get to land."

Yukari and Miho looked to each other. They were going to go to war soon...They would need training...But they were going to WAR...Actual War.

Yukari leaned to Miho, "Your choice honey." Miho looked to Katyusha. "We'll do it."

Katyusha smiled. "Good. I'll see what I can do with you two learning Russian. Together of course. I'll even try to get that Russian duo onboard as well..."

Yukari's eyes widened. "Tatu? You mean you are going to try to-"

Katyusha's smile went back to normal. "Calm down. I haven't got them on the phone yet and you're already turning her hand red."

Yukari looked to Miho who was wincing, she looked to her hand and immediately released it.

"Sorry...I just..."

"You get carried away...WAY...easily." Miho whispered as she tried to get feeling back into her hand while Yukari giggled nervously.

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
